


Breakfast in Bed

by matrixrefugee



Category: Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Blood, Gen, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 07:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Rose would do anything necessary to take care of Lissa





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)'s [Vampire Academy, Rose/Lissa, blood for breakfast](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/336694.html?thread=59676214#t59676214). Set just before the first book: it's been a little while since I last read the books, so I might be a bit fuzzy about the details. But! This was an awesome prompt for a series I don't see prompted often enough, so I thought I'd give it a go. Warning: Biteage and some blood

The night crowd was just lining up at the doors to the club across the street from the apartment where we'd holed up; I certainly hadn't chosen this place for its atmosphere, but then again, the people trailing us, trying to bring Lissa back into the fold as it were, wouldn't think to look for us here.

Lissa had gotten up to go to the bathroom, when she stopped by the window, looking out at the people outside. "You thinking of getting breakfast there?" I asked, sitting up on the bed.

"Maybe: it's been a while since I went to a club," she said. Granted, no one would think twice about two girls picking up a cute guy at a club, but we had to be careful: not that Lissa was any harm to her date, we just couldn't be sure who'd go blabbing about what had happened, which could potentially blow our cover.

"Let's not go there: I've seen a car cruise past here a few times more than I like," I said. "If your date gets chatty, we might have to move again."

She sighed, pensively but understanding. "You're right: I guess I just get restless," she said.

"I'm not saying don't go, just...let's get you some breakfast here," I said, slipping my tee shirt off my shoulder.

She came to the bed, sitting down beside me. I pushed back my hair, and she pulled me closer. Lissa gently licked the angle of my neck and shoulder, warming my skin and soothing it before she sank her teeth into it.

I'd gotten used to it, but even still, that moment of "what the heck am I doing?" came over me. Then she bit into me: a tendril of pleasure started to uncurl in my neck, running down my spine and out through my limbs. I'm not a lesbian by any stretch, but the sensation was as close to an orgasm as I'd imagined it would feel like (yeah, I'm a virgin, too; keeping an eye on Lissa and watching our backs has kept me from having much of a love life).

I wasn't afraid of losing blood as much as I was concerned about what people would say, when and if they found us: as noble as the Moroi might be, they had a nasty habit of calling dhampirs like me who willingly let Moroi feed on them, "blood whores" and even worse names. But this was Lissa and I wasn't about to let her go hungry or feed on a random stranger when I'd smelled some unwelcome company lurking about.

After a minute or two, Lissa let me go, laying me down gently on the pillows before she went for some bandages. "Let's get you some breakfast: how about that waffle place around the corner?" she asked, when she returned.

"Sounds like a plan," I said. As long as we didn't have any company...


End file.
